Silver Lining
by smartassmusicjunkie94
Summary: Max and Alec have a moment after he gets shot. Pointless MA fluff. Rated T to be safe.


**SILVER LINING**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Cuz if I did then Jensen Ackles would never have clothes on and Dark Angel wouldn't have finished.

Thought up this little story one night while listening to my iPod. Pointless MA fluff!

Summary: Max and Alec have a moment after he gets shot. Please review!!! (Not to sound desperate or anything) My fist posted fic so be harsh if you must!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 10 hours since the flag raising and nobody had slept. They all crammed into a large room together to get some rest.

Max looked at Alec as he slumped down against one of the walls to give Original Cindy a bed to sleep in against her wishes of course. He had lost a lot of blood and the woman he had fought hadn't been kind to this fact.

Max herself had just done the rounds, making sure everyone who could sleep was sleeping. She'd eventually settled in a corner, looking over everyone until her eyes were drawn to him.

Max looked him over. Sweat glistened on his forehead and made his hair stick up all over the place, his eyelids were half closed and his breathing was ragged, chest heaving against the material.

Despite everything he looked really cute. Oh God, she didn't not just think that!

He caught her looking at him and her breath caught. His eyes were glazed over but still that hazel-green color she'd come to love. It wasn't just a coincidence that her favorite color was now green.

Max sat next to him. "You alright?"

"I'm always alright Maxie." He didn't even look at her.

Max got angry now but stopped when he smiled at her. If she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. It wasn't his trademark smirk or some cocky grin, it was a smile. A true smile. He looked so tired as if he didn't have the heart to put on his Manticore mask tonight, they all had it.

It broke her heart.

His green eyes glistened, tiredly but still had some amount of his joy in them. "I really am alright." she stopped and looked into his eyes and saw the truth. "No, you're not, you just don't want to worry me." That made him stop.

Logan watched from across the room jealously.

He shrugged. "No, I'm not;" she was about to say something when he put his hand on her arm. "But I will be." She frowned and looked at him, then sighed and nodded in defeat.

He smiled again and she almost fell over.

He assumed she was going to get up but what she did next, Brain, or Brian, whatever his name was, couldn't have even predicted.

Max rested her head against his chest.

She felt him tense under her and smiled at his reaction. She laid her hand on his stomach, which was extremely toned, to her delight.

She felt him relax and put his arm around her. She could feel his erratic hart beat through his shirt. That gunshot really did a number on him. He closed his eyes and shifted against her weight. His pain was apparent and Max did her best to soothe him quietly.

Logan watched in jealousy and fascination at the young couple. He could tell Max was worried by just looking at her. Alec was obviously exhausted. He could barely sit up straight, even when he smiled at Max.

Logan sighed when Max laid against him but he was prepared for it. When Max tried to comfort his pain it was almost too much to bare. But, he supposed, all this was to be expected.

Alec opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Max, who was frowning with a worried look on her face. He smiled at her quietly as another wave of pain shot through him and he let out a small moan.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "It was just too long after I got shot for it to be treated. Doc says it won't be pleasant tonight."

He rested his head against the wall. Max put her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'll be right here."

Alec looked at her in surprise. "What? You think I'd just let you lie here all night by yourself?" Max said fiercely but softened under his gaze. "Thank you."

They stared at each other. Alec laid his hand on Max's cheek. Max slid her hand around his neck. They came together so that their lips were almost touching. "You're welcome." Max said.

Alec closed the gap between them and captured her lips in his. Max sighed and kissed him back.

The kiss was soft at first but grew more passionate as Alec probed her mouth with his tongue. Max moaned softly and admitted him entrance. They devoured each other hungrily.

They parted after what seemed like a lifetime, both breathing heavily. Alec rested his forehead against hers. "You know what Mole told me today in all of his impending wisdom?" Max raised her eyebrows. "To find the silver lining in all of this."

Max smiled as she knew where he was going with it. "And?" He grinned at her. "I think I just found it." He kissed her again.

-FIN-

One again… REVIEW!!!


End file.
